


Dirty Girl

by DanaScully77



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaScully77/pseuds/DanaScully77
Summary: “If you’re referring to the formal definition of filthy or unclean, then yes.”It's just smut. As always.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56





	Dirty Girl

**Author's Note:**

> One of these days I'll write a story with actual plot. Today is not that day.

Scully has been on her knees in front of Mulder many times. She’s given him many blowjobs. Even let him fuck her face a few times.

But _holy fuck,_ she’s never given it to him quite like this.

She’s on her knees in front of him while he reclines on the edge of his bed. Her torso is adorned with a skimpy red negligee, strappy black heels are on her feet, and cuffs keep her hands locked behind her back. But that’s not the scandalous part.

The scandalous part is the dental-like mouth gag that is prohibiting her mouth from closing. It keeps her lips pried open as his thick, hard cock glides in and out of her throat. Saliva and pre-cum drool lewdly out of her mouth each time he pulls her back by the hair to allow her to breathe.

Scully is stunning like this. Royally face-fucked and dripping and completely at his mercy.

Mulder leans further against the edge of the bed and tightens his grip on the back of her hair, gripping firmly at the roots. It earns him an attempted groan, her sounds sounding slightly silly with the mouthpiece shoved against her lips.

He can see her peering at him through her lashes and he keeps eye contact with her as he lowers her down his shaft until she is so far down on him that he can’t see her eyes.

“Fuck, Scully.” Mulder gasps and holds her there for a few seconds before releasing her to breathe.

He suspects that the top piece of her negligee is just as wet from saliva and pre-cum as the crotch on it is because he can smell her from here. It’s a goddamn turn-on to know that she enjoys giving him head. Phoebe only ever wanted to receive and Diana only did it when she wanted to manipulate him into doing something for her.

In Mulder’s mind, Dana Katherine Scully is a fucking saint for sucking his cock.

Or maybe more of a deliciously sinful fallen angel.

And the best part? This entire scenario was Scully’s idea.

As he slides down the back of her throat, Mulder snaps back to reality and growls at the sensation of her throat constricting and releasing around his shaft.

He gives her time to breathe again before driving her back down and holding her still. Mulder lifts his hips off the bed, fucking her face for a few seconds before letting her go. Saliva slaps against her chin and Mulder bends over her to look down into her face.

“Dirty girl.” He whispers. A flash of surprise glows behind her irises and he grins wickedly at her. “It’s justified tonight.”

A jerk of her head indicates that she doesn’t agree.

“No?” Mulder chuckles and maneuvers her back down onto his cock.

He doesn’t hold her down this time, knowing she is going to gag, and lets her pop back up to catch her gag reflex. While he is waiting for her to be ready again, he traces the tip of his cock over her bottom lip.

When her eyes flick back up to his, he knows she is good.

“Tongue out.” Mulder demands and internally screams in glee when she complies.

The bottom of his shaft slides up and down her out-stretched tongue, letting just the head of his cock push into her mouth.

“You are dirty, Scully. You bought a gag that keeps your pretty mouth open so that I can fuck it.” He drives his dick further in, forcing her to take his entire length. Drool leaks out of her lips along the base of his shaft and drips onto his balls.

She comes off his cock with a gasp, spit sputtering down her chin. He watches it with dark eyes, before bending over her to cup her cheeks in his palms.

Her eyes scan his face, trying to determine what his expression means, before giving a slight nod of her head. Mulder groans low in his chest before gathering his own saliva and spitting into her mouth. Eyes widen in delight and shock and Mulder does it one more time before pushing his cock back into her mouth.

He suddenly has the urge to feel her lips on him and quickly reaches to remove the gag. Once it’s off he doesn’t give her a chance to close her lips. Two of his fingers glide into her mouth, and he pushes them down on her tongue.

He bends and spits into her mouth once more, swirling it onto her tongue with the pads of his fingers. When her eyes lift to his, he grabs her chin and drags to her back down onto his dripping erection.

“ _Yes_.” He hisses in delight when her soft and supple lips close around the length of him. He feels their silky wetness when she sucks him all the way and shivers when they press into his tip on the way out.

Mulder’s hips jerk on impulse and he grunts when her teeth scrape against him. As he pops from her mouth, the mischievous smirk on her lips clues him in that she knows what she did.

“Dirty.” He growls again and pulls her lower to suck his balls. The sight of his cock resting on her forehead as she licks and sucks away is too much and he lifts his face to the ceiling to keep from blowing it too soon.

When the delicious torture becomes intense, Mulder’s hands drop to her ass and he hauls her up onto his lap. Her legs straddle him and both of them hiss in pleasure when his hardness meets her soaked negligee.

 _“I was right. She is wet.”_ Mulder thinks to himself, rocking her into his lap.

“Mulder.” She gasps and he hears the clanging of the cuffs as she tugs on them. The fact that his name is the only thing she has said tonight excites him more.

He kisses her lips and then, unable to resist, licks her face clean of the mess he made. She shivers when his tongue pushes between her lips, his tongue tasting of his own pre-cum and coffee.

Scully breaks the kiss early and Mulder knows her jaw must be sore from being held open. Not one to be detoured, he drops his lips to her neck and sucks on his favorite tendon on her throat. It always draws a moan from her lips and he can feel her pulse thrumming along.

When her chest pushes into his, soft pants puffing continuously from her mouth, he tips her back a bit more to suck a nipple into his mouth. The skimpy material moves easily out of the way and his tongue circles the bud before sucking it in.

“ _Jesus_.” Scully grunts and her hips shoot harder into his.

Mulder bites and licks her puckered nipple until it is red and swollen. One of his hands drop between her legs and he pushes her soaked panties to the side. He can tell she is expecting him to finger-fuck her. Scully’s legs widen a bit on his hips and her eyes close with a slight smile on her lips.

And to be honest, his intention was to dip his fingers into her tight sex, but now he wants to surprise her. To level the playing field. After all, coming home to his apartment to find a barely dressed Scully already on her knees with a gag in her mouth was a surprise of a lifetime.

So instead, Mulder lifts her a bit by her thighs and presses the tip of his cock into her. Scully’s eyes shoot open in shock, mouth opening on a cry that does not make it past her throat. Mulder smirks and lets her thighs go, impaling her on his shaft.

A cry does emit from Scully this time as he is fully imbedded in her wet cunt. Her hands flex on her lower back, unable to grab on to anything and she groans when he wiggles her hips a bit.

“Is this what you wanted, Scully?” Mulder rasps, slowly beginning to rock her up and down. “Did you want to be fucked like the dirty girl you are?”

“I’m not dirty.” She grunts as her hips find his rhythm.

Mulder’s hand grabs her hair again and forces her to look down between their bodies where his cock is slipping in and out of her cunt. “Look at the mess you’re making. You’re dirty, Scully.”

“If you’re referring to the formal definition of filthy or unclean, then yes.”

Mulder chuckles and tips her back a bit so that her cuffed hands press into his thighs. His palms cup her hips and he thrusts into her with purpose.

“Oh, you’re filthy alright. Filthy, dirty, lascivious, and downright pornographic.” With each word spoken he punctuates it with a solid movement, driving himself harder and deeper into her pussy.

“Mulder.” She gasps in pleasure when his cock strokes along the front wall of her sex with the tilted position he has her in. Two of his fingers push back between her lips and he watches in rapture as she easily sucks on them.

“Fuck. You’re better than pornographic.” Mulder praises.

Scully nips on his fingers in retaliation of being compared to a porn star, but can’t hide her body’s pleasurable reaction. A gush of wetness covers his shaft and smears across their thighs.

“Filthy for sure.” He grunts and suddenly craves a taste of her.

He manhandles her again, laying down and throwing her up his body until her thighs bracket his head. The sudden movement and the fact that her hands are stilled cuffed behind her back results in her chest hitting the mattress above his head.

“Mulder.” She whines.

The position is easily rectified, Mulder tugging on her arms until she is sitting upright, properly straddling his face. Mulder moves her negligee out of the way, breathing in the scent of Scully's arousal.

“Filthy, lewd, and provocative.” It’s a mumble mostly to himself, but it adds to the sensation of his tongue swiping through her slick folds.

“Fuck.” Scully groans, desperately rocking herself on his face and soaking him in her juices.

“Come, Scully.” Mulder growls and licks her clit in tight little circles until she explodes. Her head arches toward the mirror above them and she watches herself as her orgasm shudders through her body. The visual of his hard body underneath her adds to the stimulation.

As her trembles slowly dissipate and she jerks with over stimulation, Mulder pushes her onto her stomach and stands at the foot of the bed.

“Oh my god.” Scully gasps in surprise when his hand closes around her ankle, yanking her to the edge and plunging into her from behind.

“Tell me you’re a dirty girl, Scully.” Mulder grunts, his starting pace a bit frantic before he settles into a steady rhythm.

“I’m not.” Scully groans. Her feet flail a bit next to his hips when she realizes the position he picked leaves her unable to reach the ground. Combined with the fact that her hands are still bound, Scully is at Mulder’s mercy.

“Tell me.” He growls, bending over her body to suck her earlobe between his lips and nip at it.

“No.”

“Dammit, Scully.” His hands bruise against her hip as he fucks her back onto his cock over and over again. “Tell me.”

“I’m not dirty.”

“Naughty. Dirty. Delicious. Wicked.” Mulder snaps his hips with each word. Lips land on her shoulder and he bites her hard enough to leave a mark.

“Mulder!” She hollers.

“Tell me.”

“No.” Another bite mark is bruised into her skin. “Fuck!”

“You’re a bad girl.” Mulder presses. His cock is pumping hard and fast now and the sounds of their bodies meeting is making loud smacking noises. He glances down briefly to watch his thighs smash into her ass before he continues with his mission. Her negligee is twisted and tangled around her body, barely covering any part of her. “Tell me.”

“Mulder.” She breathes and the tone in her voice lets him know she is close to breaking. It ignites his arousal tenfold and he presses her harder into the mattress. Her cunt is impossibly tight around his shaft and he thinks she might actually orgasm from penetration alone.

“Tell me and I’ll make you come. Come on Scully. Be a bad girl for me.”

“Fuck!” She cries out and bites at the bedspread. His firm grip on her hips keeps her from getting pushed up the bed and Scully is helpless (pleasantly so) against his thrusting cock.

“Say the words.” He leaves another bite mark on her shoulder and Scully breaks as her orgasm slams into her unexpectedly.

“I’m dirty!” Scully screams and comes hard around his cock.

“Yes, Scully. Yes!” Mulder encourages and pumps her as hard and fast as possible. His hand reaches for the key next to their bodies on the bed and he quickly uncuffs her as he leans above her back to stroke every inch of them together.

When he is a few thrusts away from his own climax, Mulder’s hand pushes under her hips and he pinches her clit.

“Oh my god, Mulder!” Scully hollers, hands slamming down on the bedspread for purchase against his onslaught.

“Say it again.”

“I’m dirty! I’m fucking dirty. Filthy! Fuck me, Mulder!” The words come out fast and loud.

“Such a bad girl. My bad, bad girl.” Mulder mutters into her shoulder, kissing and sucking as he pounds away at her cunt while stroking her clit.

They both shatter moments later. Mulder shoots into her in fierce pulses and shouts her name as her cunt milks him for everything he has, and Scully is pretty sure she sees stars as the force of her final orgasm threatens to consume her entire being.

It takes them a long time to regain their senses.

“My bad girl.” Mulder whispers in awe. It earns him a firm smack on the chest, but he just chuckles and tucks her into his body.


End file.
